Amme Ilorenzo
Name: Amme Ilorenzo District: 2 Gender: Female Age: 18 Personality: Amme used to be very crazy and mental but she became more calm over the years. Amme has a group of good friends that she could trust and she could be nice of she wanted too. Unformatly she was born with some thing horrible people don't know what's wrong with her or what does she want, people just think that she is just an exorcist child but the truth is that she got cursed by the witch doctor in her district when she was little. But luckily when Amme got older she became more calm since she had her friends by her side. People think that Amme is an exorcist child is because she is very delusional and bipolar since she was born like that before she was cursed and everytime if a stranger walks up to her or comforts her she would Scream or she would pick a fight with that person. Also Amme has low self esteem since what the curse did to her it made her see herself as an ugly person and many people were scared of her and finally Amme could be a little blood thisty and she is still a bit crazy over the years. Appearance: Well what Amme really looks like is that she has tan skin like a filipino girl since she is filipino, Amme has long dark brown hair down to her back which Somtimes she puts it up in a high pony tail. Amme also has alot of meat in her body to make herself look older, many people think that Amme is about Tenty years old but that does not make Amme look fat she has a strong body build. Amme has small dark brown eyes but her fierce eyebrows make up for it, most some people think that she is pretty that she has an Angelic face. What Amme sees herself as an skinny girl with a lot of scars all around her body and she thinks her face looks ugly since she sees herself with a tiny nose like a mouse, bloody lips like the joker, black eyes and messy black hair. Weapons: Amme likes to use a sickle since she thinks it would choke people and she is a pro at using a sickle and she loves using a whip but she would not use it because she thinks a whip is bad for combat. Backstory: Amme was born too Echo Ocampo and Miguel Ilorenzo. Both of her parents owned one of the richest banks in district two (or Eleven). Before Amme was born somthing bad happened. Her parants rival also owned a bank his name was Athur Dicarpo he was a selfish man who wanted Amme's dad's power and he wanted his money to so he was desperte enought to take a hike all the way to district twelve where a man named "Bundi Nanaki" he is the only witch doctor alive in panem. Since Bundi was dying he let Athur off easy since it was his only item left it an unknown powder so he did not know what it was easy to do all you did to do is pretty much run and blow the powder on the face. After when Echo the power on her a few months later Amme was born (Echo was already pregnet at the time :3). When Amme got older her parents knew why that Amme was acting different it was that the powder had somthing in it to make Amme Messed up but they did not know what is was or why is there daughter acting like that. The stuff that Amme did over the first couple years of her life were bad like that one time when she was in kindergarten, Amme stabbed a kid with a pencil at there neck or that other time when she was about seven that she threw a chair at a teacher. Things became so bad that her parents had too kick Amme out since she was out of control and would try to kill anyone that she sees even her parents. So Amme lived on the streets for a couple years since nobody wanted her and nobody even gave her a coin to help her. So Amme was forced to steal since she was very desperate for Food water and clothes and nobody would even help her unless if thorwing there junk at her would count. Luckily for Amme a young man who owned a career Academy adopted Amme. Then a couple weeks later he signed Amme up for school and he signed up Amme for private training with him, Amme liked school and she came a little sane but she was still very crazy and people were bullying her since they thought she was mental and they would put notes in her locker saying that she should go kill herself and that made Amme almost cry everyday her and look at herself at the mirror and see herself as an ugly person and she thought she looked like a monster but her group of friends thought she was very pretty and she is. A few weeks later Amme found out why she was bullied it was not because how she acted it was because the girls were jealous of her looks since she noticed some guys winking at her and trying to flirt with her, sadly Amme did not have any old photo's of herself or with her family but she managed to walk in with a smile everyday and her friends helped her everyday so she was beginning to have a good life. Until she was reaped and she was still slightly crazy and mental, so Amme's goal is to win the hunger games also to be a better person and she promise herself when she comes back she will get revenge on that man. Strengths: Amme is really strong her hands could snap a neck like a twig and lift up heavy stuff that she can throw a heavy object at a tributes neck or temple Amme is also good at plant infection since she has been learning when she was about thirteen years old and finally Amme is a good climber. Weaknesses: Amme is horrible at making fires since always cuts herself or burn herself also Amme is bad at swimming since she was never a water person and she almost died while she was at a trip to district four and finally Amme is bad at hiding. Fears: Amme is scared of sea creatures. Interview Angle: Amme will try to be calm and funny but she will end up to be crazy. Bloodbath Strategy: Amme will run like her life depends on it she will try her best to get at the cornucopia first but she may slow done if people are faster then her after when the people are fighting each other she will get her stuff and run away maybe get some kills of she has to. Game Strategy: She will either be alone or with the careers but if she is alone she would climb up as high as she can and make traps around the tree if anyone is caught on the trap she will kill them ASAP and when she is with the careers she will stay with them until day three so when there asleep. she would burn down there camp. Alliance: Careers or alone. Token: A bit of silk with some blood on it. Category:XxXMidget In a BikiniXxX's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 2 Category:18 year olds Category:Career Tribute Category:Reaped